bakuganrandomtalkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ji Robinson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Random Talk Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:DarkusAlpha/King of the Hill/@comment-Ji Robinson-20110322213636 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DinoQueen13 (Talk) 21:39, March 22, 2011 Please don't curse on my talk page and for that matter anywhere else... Chaos will soon rein supreme! 19:02, May 19, 2011 (UTC) still i just don't want it there The only thing I have to say to that is your mouth is what got you off, and right now, it is keeping you off. The little [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'things give ']]you away. 20:41, August 7, 2011 (UTC) We want you to learn from your mistakes, which you never seem to do. Conversation over. The little [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'things give ']]you away. 20:46, August 7, 2011 (UTC) You will NOT roam on Bakugan Wiki again. Conversation. OVER. The little [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'things give ']]you away. 20:55, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Ight, you wanna know WHY you aren't free? It's because you never take the time too look at what you did wrong to get you in the block and then come back and improve yourself. Instead, you call on Queenie and Reign to save you because you think it was COMPLETELY our fault, when there is always two parties at fault. If you would just go back and look at what you did and clean out your mouth, you might make it, but you don't. You just come back and complain that we blocked you and we are completely corrupt when you need to take a quick look in the mirror and think about what made the block happen. Oh, and also, we are not obligated to answer your questions, and never will be, because you have NOTHING when it comes to our Wiki Network. Ok? Happy? Now leave me alone. The little [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'things give ']]you away. 21:03, August 7, 2011 (UTC) http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Airzel-of-haos/And_The_Era_Ends The little [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'things give ']]you away. 21:39, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Ji I ask that you calm down. If anything, take what's bothering you up with more or Queeie, this arguing isn't going to get us anywhere . Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 21:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I do, and your current attitude isn't going to get you anywhere. Now, I have to work. And I will talk to you about this later. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 21:20, August 7, 2011 (UTC) LM, since AOH is leaving, you still have to watch out for queenie... Y U NO KNOCK? 01:50, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I know you are nice too. It's hard getting on your bad side. AOH and you just don't get along. But, are you going to miss him? Also, I'll have my eye on you just in case you need help. Y U NO KNOCK? 01:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Warning Don't say anything inappropriate >_< --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| ''Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 20:13, August 15, 2011 (UTC)